Stupid Human Innocence
by Krikoris
Summary: A songfic based on Cold's 'stupid girl'. Aubrey is watching Jessica leave New Mayhem and these are his thoughts. Stupid, please read and review!


Sorry for the random songfic again, my songfics always are. I know moonlitdemon wrote a songfic on this part of DIMV but I loved this song so much and I thought it was either this or Shattered Mirror.(Sorry Megan and Tom, Keila must be on the same mind track!) Heh, I might use another song for that. Anyway, you will know what is going on, this is Cold's song called Stupid Girl. I think this sux, per usual. Don't try proving me wrong, you will only get further denial. Have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer: I never did this on my other fics. Oops. Well, you know I don't own any of these characters, right? At least not in this songfic, or all my other songfics. Obviously *snort* If I owned Aubrey, he would be chained in Megan's room, Jager would be in Pothe's room, and....I would have no one. Just seeing others happy would make me happy. Anyway, enjoy and maybe you could review. Depends on how much this sux.  
  
*********************************  
  
Aubrey watched Jessica as she briskly walked out of New Mayhem. He was impressed that she had found place. She knew more than she should have. Many times the vampire had wanted to just scream at her to open her ignorant eyes and see the truth.  
  
*Wanna love ya Wanna bug ya Wanna squeeze ya, Stupid girl*  
  
At many times, he wanted to do something that made himself cringe. He wanted to have her wrapped in his arms, his lips on hers. Yet at others he wanted to zipper her mouth shut. She said the most innocent things especially when she tried to say something offensive.  
  
*Wanna touch ya, Wanna take ya, Wanna shut ya, Stupid girl.*  
  
He had seen what had happened between Fala and Jager, and even Fala and Moira. But he had no idea if he was feeling what they had. This HURT. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wanted to break it in half, and go back to his lonley life.  
  
*I can't take this, Born to break this*  
  
Pulling his mind back, he slowly began to follow her. Everything ever since he had decided to get rid of Jessica had turned upside down. He had spent all his free time thinking of her, which was nerve wrecking enough. She was stupid. Stupid for not accepting it earlier.  
  
*She's going away, (She's going away) What's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (She's going away) What's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, Stupid girl*  
  
For a moment he paused to watch Jessica. She knew of his defeats, how he had died. Defeats, victories, his weaknesses and strengths. She knew he was used to be alone. Would she be the one to show him something he had not felt in so many years....Aubrey smiled as he continued, now at a faster pace.  
  
* I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, In my mind. I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, With a smile.*  
  
As he swiftly moved, he began to have his doubts once again. He should have killed her, and yet she was just as alive if not more than she had a few hours ago. Now she knew that he was Aubrey, and she was in trouble. Could he save her from what she herself had caused?  
  
* I can't take this, Born to break this.*  
  
He had to suppress a laugh. She was so foolish. But she was innocently foolish, just like the rest of her kind. But there was something different about her, something he couldn't exactly place. The darkness in her aura proved that. She was too smart, and that made her stupid.  
  
*She's going away, (She's going away) What's wrong with my life today? She's going away, (She's going away) What's wrong with my life today? Stupid girl, Stupid girl*  
  
And that was when he stopped, moving through several bushes. She turned, seemingly ready to kill. He smirked. Aubrey saw her take in his appearance, and how he had killed any illusion of Alex Remington. She had not expected anything else when he had walked into her homeroom, just like everyone else. Except for Caryn of course.  
  
She had been so oblivious, she had been so stupid. She had not followed her instincts, and that could have resulted in her death. But now she knew. She was no longer clouded by innocence. Stupid human innocence.  
  
*Stupid girl, Stupid girl*  
  
*********************  
  
I told you it sucked. Amazingly stupid. I love the song, you need to download it! I wouldn't write a songfic using a crappy song now would I? 


End file.
